


you're the thigh high hemline I just can't stop staring at

by Ink_On_Parchment



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_On_Parchment/pseuds/Ink_On_Parchment
Summary: Sokka tries out crop tops.Zuko forgets how to breathe.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 489





	you're the thigh high hemline I just can't stop staring at

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into this fandom, but this ship has consumed me since my rewatch. That being said, I hope you guys like it! I'm really hoping nothing is too ooc.
> 
> I got the title from the song "Marbles" by The Amazing Devil.

There’s shuffling behind the closed door of their bedroom, and he knocks on it quickly, just enough to get Sokka’s attention. “We’re going to be late!”

The shuffling stops for a second, and then starts again, closer to the door this time. “I’m almost ready!”

They’re supposed to be meeting Katara and Aang at the tea shop in less than half an hour, and it takes at least fifteen minutes to get there. He’s always been more worried about arriving on time for these things than Sokka has, who is less than concerned about Katara’s wrath and has been friends with Aang for years. Zuko is more of a “get there ten minutes early to _everything_ ” type person, but this is just their friends at his Uncle’s tea shop. It’s gonna be fun, there’s nothing to worry about.

The shuffling stops from their room and for a moment it is completely silent. He’s opening his mouth to ask what’s up when the door opens, and his mouth stays open for a completely different reason.

Sokka’s hair is still down, a soft, dark brown curtain that Zuko always has to refrain from getting his hands in, but Sokka’s got his hands in it to brush it back into its familiar wolf tail. He’s in an unfamiliar shirt, dark blue and short sleeved and soft and _short,_ hemline hitting right above his navel. The way he’s stretching to fix his hair is pulling his shirt even farther up on one side, and Zuko can’t help the way his eyes are drawn to dark, soft skin stretching across lower ribs. His eyes track down, down to a toned stomach and the start of a trail of hair that leads even farther still.

His breath feels lodged in his lungs. When he looks back up to meet Sokka’s eyes, he’s met with no small amount of satisfaction and just the tiniest bit of trepidation.

“Do you like it?”

It’s an unfair question, Zuko thinks. Sokka knows he likes nothing more than getting to look at him, could spend hours of their alone time worshipping the curves and angles of his body. Even now he wants to slot his fingers into the space above his hips, feel the warmth of bare skin where his shirt doesn’t cover. But he thinks this question is a bit more than that, a bit heavier. With Sokka’s arms down the blue crop hits right below his ribs, and Zuko keeps getting distracted by his hipbones peeking out of his jeans. The crop top looks _good_ on him, and despite how much Zuko thinks he might walk into traffic, Sokka should definitely wear it.

“You look amazing.” He says, and it takes two tries because the first one gets caught behind the lump in his chest and his bitten lip. Sokka’s face eases into happiness, into something soft and warm that Zuko knows he will spend the rest of his life trying to bring out.

They move at the same time, kissing as familiar as it is passionate after all this time. Zuko reaches out to get his hands under Sokka’s crop top like he has wanted to since he saw the thing, and Sokka’s fingers twist into his hair. It doesn’t take long before they are both trying to get as close as possible. He runs a thumb slow and gentle over the ridge of Sokka’s ribs and feels Sokka shudder against him. He smiles, knows Sokka can feel it against his lips, and does it again, this time curling his fingers in so his nails scrape feather light over the skin of his sides.

The gentle hands in his hair disappear as Sokka twists away, and they’re both laughing even as Sokka yelps. “Tickles! That tickles!”

He raises his hands in surrender, smiling more fully now as Sokka twists back into his space. As soon as he can, he lets one hand reach up to trace right under the hem of Sokka’s shirt, fingers smoothing over warm, soft skin.

“You really do look good in this.” His voice comes out soft, low. He shifts a little closer into Sokka’s space.

“I’m glad you think so.” Sokka’s lips turn up, and he leans down enough to brush a featherlight kiss across his cheek, his lips. His hand is a solid warmth along Zuko’s side.

It takes a second for them to lean back, but when they eventually do Sokka says, amused, “We’re gonna to be late.”

They have time, Zuko knows they have time. This is why they plan to be early, he thinks as he smiles and nudges Sokka toward the door. “We’ll make it.”

When Sokka turns to get his shoes and Zuko gets his first good look at the way the muscles in his back shift beneath the crop top, he knows for sure Sokka is going to have to stop him from walking into oncoming traffic.

It’s worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please let me know! Or come talk to me at [ ink-on-parxhment](https://ink-on-parxhment.tumblr.com/)


End file.
